He De Divertirme
by Blue Windy
Summary: A todos nos encantan las vacaciones... es el momento perfecto para descansar, relajarse y… acosar gente… Oh si! Las vacaciones son lo mejor de lo mejor, o no? envyXed y royXed
1. Vacacionando con Los Elric

Advertencias: **Shounen Ai** (relacion chicoXchico), probable uso de palabras altisonantes, Universo Alterno.

Si las anteriores te causan incomodidad o algún problema no estas obligado de seguir leyendo, simplemente retírate por favor, pues lo que sigue no te gustara…¡has sido advertido!

Negación de Responsabilidad: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, muchas gracias… no estoy obteniendo ganancia alguna por esto, muchas gracias… ehhh muchas gracias xD…

* * *

º·. He De Divertirme (O Morir En El Intento) .·º  
_Blue Windy_

Capítulo 1º: "Vacacionando con _Los Elric"_

Mi casa se alejaba cada vez más. Cada vez seria más difícil poder huir, regresar, encontrarla y poder ser feliz de nuevo. Pero mis padres tienen muchos problemas, y por lo tanto me obligan a ir de vacaciones cuando perfectamente podemos quedarnos en casita, flojear, aumentar cuatro kilos, hacer que se nos traben los músculos y aplanen las nalgas de estar todo el día sentados frente al televisor. ¡Que puede ser mejor!

Según mis padres, ir a un hotel en la montaña para pudrirnos de frió y, obvio, hacer actividades campestres, pasar tiempo de calidad con la familia y todas esas aburridas excusas que siempre se inventan los padres para obligarnos a nosotros pequeños niños ilusos a ir con ellos en sus viajecitos.

El problema es que mi hermano no se veía del todo agobiado por esto, él parecía casi tan o mas emocionado que mis padres, y juro que si no fuera porque sabían que me arrojaría por la ventana, empezarían a cantar canciones amorfas para 'pasar el tiempo'. Bueno, todos tenemos derecho de divertirnos, estoy de acuerdo, pero… realmente debieron dejarme quedar en casa, o al menos con un amigo o algo, no tengo intenciones de pasar 'tiempo de calidad' con Hoho-papá, Trisha y el pequeño Al, creo que habría preferido quedarme en casa con el gato… es mucho mas interesante (o al menos un poco menos vergonzoso) que mi familia.

Hablando del gato, él si que tiene suerte, mientras yo estoy aquí, él esta siendo mimando por mi vecina rubia, Winry… y acostándose junto a Den, el perro, disfrutando del fuego de la chimenea…

Te envidio, gato…

Volviendo a la situación actual… con un poco de suerte nadie me reconocerá en el hotel al que vamos, y si mis padres se apiadan de mí, podré quedarme en el cuarto todas las vacaciones, espero que tengan un televisor.

----------------

Unas horas mas tarde, con un porcentaje de mi sanidad perdido para siempre, me vi liberado del auto, de inmediato corrí saboreando mi libertad, respiré un par de veces hondamente… y casi me ahogo. El aire tenia algo raro aquí, era como si fuera toxico o algo parecido.

-puede que se sienta extraño respirar, después de todo el aire es completamente puro aquí- aclaró Alphonse mis dudas, respirando casi tan profundo como yo, pero él es un niño algo mas precavido, así que no empezó a dar show como yo.

Esperé a que mis padres terminaran de 'hablar amigablemente' con la recepcionista hundido en los sofás de la salita de espera. Arreglar las reservaciones y los cuartos y todas esas estupideces es un duro trabajo… y tarda horas y horas. Al menos a mis padres les toma horas y horas.

Alphonse estaba junto a mis padres, poniendo muchísima atención en lo que acontecía, no exagero cuando digo que casi casi estaba tomando nota.

Alphonse sería un perfecto Elric algún día, tal como mis padres, y yo… bueno yo nunca he sido el hijo perfecto. Soy un descarriado y no pretendo participar en las costumbres extrañas de la familia, pero como dicen, siempre hay una oveja negra, hay _uno_ en cada familia…y creo que yo soy ese _uno_…

Pero en fin, mientras descubría si era posible estar mas aburrido que aburrido, me dediqué además a observar mi nuevo territorio, estaría aquí por al menos otra semana y pues… debía sacar un poco de provecho de todo esto.

Mis ojos divagaron por el mundo, reducido a solo ese gran recibidor, con un botones atentamente vigilado por Alphonse, el hombre tenía una mirada muy sospechosa y miles de ganas de cargar maletas, lo digo por el nerviosismo y las ansias con las que miraba nuestras inocentes maletitas. Estaba presente otro recepcionista que también ponía atención en el caso de mis padres y varias plantas por aquí y por ayá. El lugar estaba pintado de amarillo-blancuzco y naranja, con decoraciones en café y el suelo parecía ser de madera, con piedras entre rojo y naranja intercaladas cada cierto número de tablones, haciendo un lindo mosaico.

Los muebles que decoraban el lugar eran algo rústicos, con cojines amarillos y florcitas naranjas. Era un lugar acogedor, y no se si era el clima artificial, pero también era cálido. Adormilado seguí recorriendo la sala hasta que vi a un sujeto entrar por las puertas, también muy acordes a la decoración, de madera, que casi nunca eran cerradas.

Creí estar soñando, pues el hombre entro así como flotando, rodeado por una increíble luz, tenia el cabello negro y…

-¡Lo hemos logrado, Edward!- me interrumpió mi hermanito, después me obligaron a levantarme, cargar maletas (porque, obvio, no le permitieron al sospechoso botones hacerlo) y ayudarles a buscar el numero de nuestro cuarto.

El complejo era extraño, había grandes bloques que vistos desde ángulo equivocado parecían grandes casas, y en esos bloques estaban los cuartos, las puertas a cada uno de ellos por la parte interior de los bloques.

Una vez que encontramos nuestro cuarto y logramos abrir la puerta con la endemoniada tarjetita, lo cual fue bastante difícil, nos encontramos dentro, instalándonos.

Había dos camas grandes, y los arreglos para dormir se hicieron de inmediato. Papá y mamá en una, Alphonse en otra…

Y yo… en el sofá…

Después de haber anunciado eso mi padre, los tres Elric, incluyéndolo y excluyéndome se miraron entre ellos con grandes y aterradores sonrisas y miradas cómplices, luego estallaron en carcajadas.

-era broma Edward… tu dormirás con Alphonse- anunció las buenas nuevas mi madre. Les sonreí sarcásticamente y me dejé caer sobre la cama que compartiría con mi hermano. Saqué mi amado iPod de mi bolsillo, cuidaba ese maldito aparato como a mi vida, era lo único que podía desconectarme de las platicas sin sentido de mi familia. Lo encendí y subí el volumen mucho mucho, antes de tan siquiera enterarme del tema de platica de los Elric.

-bueno familia¿quieren escuchar como fue mi aterrador encuentro esta mañana con el sujeto de la gasolinera? Es una historia muy interesante- pude escuchar a mi padre, y los sonidos de afirmación de mamá y Al. Subí un poco más el volumen.

-pues fue así como sucedió- comenzó Hoho con su platica –Llegué y me estacioné, bajé la ventanilla y le indiqué con el dedo que se acercara… pero el muy listillo estaba tomando la siestesilla¡y me ignoró!

Sonidos de sorpresa e inconformidad por parte del resto de mi familia, subí un poco mas el volumen.

-Entonces le dije: 'mira amigui' pude notar que tuvo un escalofrió de solo escucharme '¡hoy me voy de vacaciones con mi familia! así que deja de ser un ratón de laboratorio y ¡lléname el tanque!' el sujeto se puso de pie de inmediato y obedeció…

Mamá y Al se veían asombrados… y subí mas el volumen… pero parecía no mejorar y fue entonces cuando note que ya no se podía subir mas… me dio un leve tic en el ojo, y decidí que por mi propia salud, lo mejor sería irme.

-¿puedo ir afuera?- pregunté aburrido, apagando mi iPod por unos momentos para escuchar con claridad… su respuesta negativa.

-¿para que quieres salir, hijo, si nos estamos divirtiendo tanto aquí?- preguntó mi padre, como si no le entrara en la cabeza que alguien no estuviera interesando en su emocionante aventura en la gasolinera.

Decidí poner en practica todos aquellos años de fingir ser el Elric perfecto. Les sonreí alegremente, y como esperaba me sonrieron también.

-claro familia… pero… creo que si queremos estar preparados para todas las súper aventuras que tendremos mañana¡debemos conocer la zona!- expliqué, dejando mi dedo en alto –por tanto, creí adecuado ir investigando y memorizando el lugar, así nos será mas fácil comenzar con la diversión mañana!

Madre y padre se miraron, rascando su barbilla, y después se sonrieron.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Elric! Ve Edward, haznos sentir orgullosos- dijeron al unísono. Les asentí alegremente, me secuestré una de las tarjetas para entrar en la habitación (que conspiraban contra nosotros) y escapé de la cueva de locos.

Una vez fuera suspiré y me encaminé, por primera vez en este viaje sintiéndome interesado. Me sentía como explorador, descubriendo nuevas cosas. El sol ya estaba bajando, deberían ser como las seis o siete de la tarde. Caminé fuera del bloque a los caminitos rodeados de naturaleza, con unos cuantos árboles, pasto y otras cosas.

Seguí ese mismo caminito por un rato, escuchando música, cantando en voz baja y sintiéndome algo más feliz. No la pasaría tan mal, pensé en esos momentos.

Había ya descubierto donde estaba la alberca y donde había columpios y juegos del estilo, también donde estaba el restaurante y en ese momento me dirigía más lejos, por un caminito por el que no veía a nadie.

Estaba ya todo más oscuro, pero aun podía ver a mi alrededor. Llegué finalmente a una especie de glorieta, con bancas en el centro dando a una espectacular vista de la cuidad que estaba debajo de la gran montaña. El cielo tenía tintes rojos, rosados, lilas y naranjas y se veía simplemente espectacular, aunque por lo nublado se opacaba un poco su belleza.

Entonces vi a una chica sentada en una de las bancas, su largo cabello oscuro moviéndose delicadamente por el viento, ahora que lo pensaba ya había empezado a refrescar.

Me acerqué cauteloso y ella se giró un poco. Con lo que pude ver sus facciones, y descubrir que no era una chica… creo que era un chico.

-Hola…- le dije sonriendo un poco. El chico tan solo rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado, pero no en manera grosera, simplemente haciendo espacio para que me sentara. Así lo hice, aun seguía mirándole, realmente era difícil decir si era un chico o una chica.

-¿Qué miras, rubio?- me dijo con sorna, una sonrisa de superioridad en su boca. Su voz tampoco era muy reveladora, pero era mas bien masculina, y su pecho era plano así que opté por pensar que era un chico… bueno no estaba mal.

-nada, lo lamento- me disculpé aun sonriendo –me llamo Edward- estiré mi mano, ofreciéndosela. Él la observo un poco y después la estrechó. ¡Su mano estaba helada! Como si estuviera muerta o algo…

-Envy- me informó, clavando en mí sus ojos casi tan espectaculares como el cielo, pues sus colores se reflejaban en ellos, pero sobre todo se veían púrpuras. Su mirada era intensa, y la sonrisa que se abrió paso en su rostro algo femenino era malvada, como si el sujeto planeara hacer algo.

Soltó mi mano y se sentó de lado en la banca, para mirarme de frente. Fue entonces cuando note su anormal atuendo. ¡Estaba usando una falda!

Intenté no quedarme viendo su falda… pero no podía, era tan extraño. ¿Qué acaso era travesti o algo similar?

Sentí otro de sus dedos fríos ocupar lugar en mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro, con una sonrisa burlona en su boca.

-es rudo quedarse viendo tan feo…- me dijo en un susurro apagado, de pronto sentí que estaba mas cerca de lo que recordaba. Parpadeé simplemente, no hice ademán por alejarme ni nada.

-¿no tienes frió?- le pregunté agarrando la muñeca de la mano que aun sostenía mi rostro.

-si… tantito…- se acercó un poco más, y yo no se que estaba haciendo que no me alejaba de él…

-¡ENVY!- el aludido se volteó de inmediato a donde provenía el sonido, y fastidiado resopló.

-¡Envy, lo encontré! Recuperé mi balón- dijo una voz de un niño, y pude divisar su figura, su cabello largo se balanceaba de lado a lado. –Este señor me hizo favor de sacarlo de la alberca a la que lo habías aventado- dijo el niño señalando detrás de él con su pulgar, acto seguido le sacó la lengua a Envy quien se veía bastante hastiado.

-piérdete, Wrath.

y detrás del chico, Wrath, pude ver al mismo sujeto que había visto en la recepción, aunque era algo difícil pues se encontraba en la oscuridad, aun así podía ver lo mas básico de sus facciones oscurecidas por la escasez de luz.

Me quedé mirándole con la cabeza ladeada. Al sentir mi confusión dio un paso adelante, con lo que la luz artificial de las lámparas fue capaz de alumbrarlo.

No pude negar que era atractivo… por más gay que sonara el comentario.

Sus facciones varoniles, con esa sonrisa sabia y burlona, su cabello tan negro que se confundía con todo lo demás y su figura atlética, resaltada por su ropa.

Si, para descubrir todo esto estuve mirándole un buen rato y para cuando terminé de admirar su magnificencia Envy y él ya tenían una ceja en alto y una expresión de: '¿y a este que le pasa?'

-sólo acompañé a tu hermanito, ya esta oscuro y no quería que le fuera a suceder algo- dijo el hombre a Envy, su voz era masculina e hipnotizante… era como si… como si fuera simplemente perfecta.

- si eso pasara… sería fabuloso- dijo Envy soñador. El hombre simplemente sonrió y Wrath hizo un puchero. Yo seguía mirando al sujeto… creo…

Sus ojos negros se fijaron en mí, y sentí un par de escalofríos, era tan penetrante su mirada.

-soy Roy Mustang- se presentó.

Envy ahogó una risa, apartando el rostro para que no se viera su sonrisa.

-¿pasa algo con mi nombre?- preguntó algo ofendido, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho musculoso y… okay, debo dejar de describir cada parte de su cuerpo.

-suena demasiado automóvil…- dijo Envy restándole importancia. Mustang hizo una mueca y luego sonrió.

-me lo han dicho antes…

-Envy, tengo hambre…- dijo Wrath después de unos momentos, sus ojos azules y oscuros abriéndose más de lo humanamente normal y parecía como si fuera a llorar.

-comete tu balón…

-pero Envy… ¡a mi mamá no le gustará!

-no me importa, hermanito- sonrió Envy, como si fuera el hermano mayor perfecto.

-a mí me importa- dijo una voz extraña de no-sé-donde que me sobresaltó -¿Qué es esto, una reunión?

La voz era seductora y relajada, de una mujer, y luego pude verla, con un vestido muy revelador, Mustang y yo nos quedamos viendo casi con la boca en el piso.

-dice madre que ya fue suficiente de sus juegos infantiles, los quiere en el cuarto, ya- dijo la mujer con firmeza pasándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Envy gruñó fastidiado y se levantó, dándome un gran espectáculo de sus piernas, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Se estiró un poco y puso las manos detrás de su cuello en una pose relajada.

-como digas, Lust- comenzó a caminar hacia donde la mujer, y antes de darnos la espalda por completo me guiñó el ojo, después simplemente se adentró en la oscuridad, seguido de cerca por Wrath.

-buenas noches- dijo Lust educadamente, después se dio la vuelta y meneando sus caderas se fue.

Mustang y yo tardamos unos momentos en despertar del trance al que nos había inducido.

-¿y tú?- me dijo con una ceja en alto.

-creo que ya debo ir a mi cuarto… si no, me buscarán… y será vergonzoso- me pasé una mano por el cabello ausentemente.

-¿te acompaño?- ofreció educadamente. Sin poder evitarlo asentí locamente. Aunque fue una decisión algo precipitada, después de todo ni conocía al sujeto, si mi madre se enterara que le permití a un completo extraño acompañarme hasta el cuarto… pobre de mí.

Me levanté, con algo más de gracia que comúnmente… como si mi cuerpo intentara lucirse frente al hombre. Pero en vez de hacer eso, la causaron mucha gracia. Me sonrojé de inmediato.

-¿QUE?

-eres muy bajito

grrrrrrr!!

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO, INUTIL?

Mustang tan solo alzó las cejas en sorpresa, con una expresión divertida. Me indicó con su mano que le siguiera, y aun enojado lo hice. ¡Como se atrevía a decirme enano! Caminamos en silencio, y comencé a sentirme incómodo. Al menos no estaba todo oscuro, había mucha luz artificial y desde el restaurante se escuchaba gente, así que si intentaba violarme, podía gritar y…

¿Y si me amordazaba?

-aun no se tu nombre, enano.

-GRRR

-¿Grrr? Que nombre tan extraño… ¡tal vez si eres un verdadero enano (1)!

Sentí la furia acumularse dentro de mí y me quedé parado, conteniendo mi ataque.

-pero no creo… según lo que he escuchado… los verdaderos enanos son muy feos- dijo después. Me dio una diminuta mirada divertida, intentando ver que reacción tendría, y creo que fue exactamente la que él esperaba, pues comenzó a reír levemente.

Bueno, es normal sonrojarse y quedarse con lo ojos en el espacio por una frase con tan tremendo doble sentido!

Resoplé y seguí caminando, pasando a su lado y seguí mi camino frente a él. ¿Quién se creía, diciéndome esas cosas? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué se creía Envy acercándose tanto a mí?

¿Y que se creía Lust meneando su increíble trasero de aquí para allá?

Nada de esto tenía sentido…

No me di cuenta de que Roy Mustang seguía caminando detrás de mí hasta que me sentí observado y volteé, descubriéndolo con una santa mirada inocentita y las manos en los bolsillos. Para este momento ya estaba en el bloque donde se encontraba mi habitación.

Me detuve y giré para verle de frente. Él se desconcertó un poco.

-bueno gracias, desde aquí puedo llegar- dije en un murmullo.

-¿disculpa?- me dijo, al parecer no había entendido. Lo repetí con el mismo tono apagado, lo cual le motivo a acercarse a mí, inclinarse sobre mí y permitirme oler su colonia que… déjenme aclarar, olía simplemente fabuloso ¿y que pasó? Así es, chicos y chicas, me sonrojé de nuevo.

-que… muchas gracias- repetí algo mas fuerte, después me di vuelta y comencé a correr sin mirar atrás.

Cuando volví a entrar en mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me recargué contra ella. Con una diminuta sonrisa en mi boca.

-¡Elric aquí, Elric allá!- exclamó mi padre.

Rodé los ojos y me mantuve en silencio, adentrándome mas en el cuarto para poder ver a mis padres y Al, que seguían como los dejé, sentados en la mesita conversando.

-¡un Elric te saludará!- respondieron mamá y Alphonse, emocionados. (3)

Esto sería difícil…

* * *

(1) ya saben, de esos con barbas revueltas que viven en cuevas y lugares oscuros, que hablan a base de gruñidos y cosas así…  
(3) la frase la saqué de la pelicula Stuart Little, un ratón en la familia. Originalmente es "Little aqui, Little Allá... Un Little te saludará" y lo dicen cada que entran en su casa, para avisar que ya han llegado xDDDD  
No hay numero dos... xk es un numero par... y hoy... todo es impar, asi que... xDDD

* * *

Cariños míos… volví! Con una nueva fumadencia de mi fumado cerebro!! Tengo esto desde siglos atrás, pero como hoy es mi pumpleaños… A HA HA!  
No de veras!! Hoy es mi cumple numero no-se-cuanto!! Y por eso hoy actualizé y publiqué y espero que sea un día feliz!!

Dejenme comentarios po0rfavor!! Y diganme si les gusta!!

Si hay buena respuesta le continuo!!

ºBlue Windyº


	2. Desayunando con Los Elric

No tengo perdón ni del cielo xDDD  
No puedo creer que haya pasado más de un año o.oUu Dhioz, ya ni los libros de Harry Potter e.eUu

Agradezco muchooo a: **Carolina-HP**, **istharneko**, **VittoriaD'Lenfent**, **PoLlO-yAsHa**, **Becky-chan**, **Alia.Asakura**, **Maria-Elric**, **Nikky Hatake**, **Yuki-dono**, **samy**, **Cintia Elric**, **nezumi lyna**,** Zafira Usui**, **Kirtash**, **Inuzuka00**, **haneko-chan**, **Yakumo De Yoroido** y a **Noriko Elric** por sus reviews!! n.n

(8)Yo quiero subir al cielo… en mi planta de chícharos mágicos, lo único malo es que no tengo mi planta de chícharos mágicos!

* * *

º·. He De Divertirme (O Morir En El Intento) .·º_  
LitheX (Blue Windy)_

Capitulo 2º: "Desayunando con_ Los Elric"_

Por la mañana me desperté con el cabello en la cara y comenzando a iniciarme en un estado de criogénia. Bueno es rasonable, siendo que Alphonse se agandalló las sábanas con todo y cobijas, sin contar mi almohada y creo que también quería robarse mi brazo, pues no so soltaba, y ya hasta estaba entumido.

Recuérdenme no volver a dormir con Al…

-Al… suéltame… mi brazo se esta poniendo morado- le susurré para no incomodar a mis padres, que dormían placidamente en la otra cama. Alphonse murmuró algo entre sueños que no comprendí, y de nuevo sentí el tic en mi ojo.

Forcejeé con mi hermanito hasta que logré liberarme, pero para eso tuve que caer de la cama. Por lo tanto además de grandes ojeras por un sueño tan malo (causado por insomnio de estar intentando dormir en un lugar extraño, y las manías de mi hermanito) también me dolía el trasero temprano en la mañana, y desde ese momento supe que el día sería terrible y desastroso.

Bueno mejor acabar con esto pronto.

Me di una ducha rápidamente, y para cuando salí, completamente vestido, con mi playera favorita, una negra de manga corta que dice en el frente 'Full Metal' con letras metálicas así bien padre, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, mis padres ya estaban levantados, al igual que Alphonse, platicando animadamente por la mañana, con ropas extrañas, de esas que dicen: 'Mírennos, nos gusta echar la hueva!'

-¿No se ducharán?- pregunté caminando hasta la cama destendida, buscando mis zapatos en mi maleta (que aún no había deshecho).

-Sí, pero ahorita hace hambre… así que… ¡Los Elric iremos a desayunar!- anunció mi padre, ganándose miradas aprobatorias de mi hermanito y madre.

Les guié hasta el restaurante, y rogué casi inconscientemente porque no estuvieran ahí ni Envy, ni Mustang… Pero para mi mala suerte… pude ver a Wrath corriendo de aquí para allá, perseguido por Lust que parecía muy enojada, y viendo todo con sorna se encontraba Envy. Me cubrí el rostro con la mano y me apresuré en llegar a la mesa que habían escogido mis padres.

Una mesa para cuatro junto a las ventanas. Al menos estaba escondidita de todo lo demás, con un poco de suerte, no me vería nadie.

Pero tendría que salir de mi escondite, pues… era un buffet, y nadie se ofreció a traerme nada.

Caminé desganado, lo más lejos que podía de los demás Elric, viendo la comida que, ahora que lo pensaba, se veía bastante buena.

Pan francés, algo de fruta y un jugo después, esperaba a que los Elric terminaran de escoger lo que comerían. Y entonces _sucedió_.

Envy apareció absolutamente de ningún lugar y con una sonrisa sádica me saludó.

-¿Qué tal, pequeño?

-Cállate…- le dije con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no pareció notar mi amenaza _ojil_, simplemente siguió sonriendo, con las manos en la cintura en una pose muy femenina, menos mal que hoy no traía falda.

De hecho traía un short negro… así estilo traje de baño y una holgada playera blanca, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Se veía mas niña así de lo que se veía con una falda, concluí.

-¿Oye, tonto, quieres sentarte con nosotros?- me dijo ojeando hacia atrás a donde estaban mis padres. No se si él sabía que eran ellos, pero por su cara de conocimiento, parecía que sí.

Vale, no era muy difícil de deducir, sinceramente me parezco demasiado -superando el punto saludable- a mi padre, con eso del cabello rubio y shalala.

Dudé un poco… probablemente a ellos no les gustaría, después los miré, estaban los tres riendo maniacamente junto al contenedor de Hot Cakes, señalándolos.

Un tic invadió a mi ojo.

-Me parece bien- acepté la oferta de Envy, caminando detrás de él.

-Wrath encontró al tal Roy en la mañana y lo invitó a sentarse con nosotros así que dije 'Bah, ¿Por qué no? Invitemos a Edward también'- me comentó llegando hasta la mesa para seis, en medio del comedor. En la cabeza estaba sentado Mustang (¡vestido deportivamente!) y a cada lado suyo estaban Wrath en uno, enseñándole no-sé-qué-cosa, y del otro lado Lust, desayunando fruta en silencio y viendo a Mustang con ojos soñadores de tanto en tanto.

Hice una mueca de inconformidad y saludé en voz algo baja, los presentes en la mesa dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que hacían y me miraron con interés.

-¡Miren quién ha decidido unírsenos!- dijo Mustang levantando su mano en forma de saludo, después se quedo viendo mi camiseta entretenido -¿FullMetal?

Le ignoré y les hice un saludo con la cabeza a Wrath y Lust que lo devolvieron, Wrath con una enorme sonrisa psicópata, y volvieron a sus actividades previas.

Me senté junto a Lust, pues ni loco me sentaría junto al hermanito hiperactivo.

Envy se sentó frente a mí, observándome detalladamente. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y la barbilla recargada sobre ellas, mirando atentamente todo lo que hacía, como si me estudiara. Me estaba enervando.

-¿Corta con eso quieres?- le dije fastidiado, el sujeto tan solo sonrió.

-Si lo corto… vuelve a crecer.

Creí que el tic en el ojo ya era permanente. Intenté ignorarlo y para ello me puse a ver a los demás chicos que me rodeaban. Wrath seguía molestando a Mustang, y Lust revolvía la comida en su plato, tomando un bocado de tanto en tanto... y tenía los codos en la mesa… Uy, si mi madre la viera…

-¡Niña, baja los codos de la mesa!

No, por favor…

Lust los bajó, viendo confundida la mujer que había dicho tal cosa.

Di vuelta a mi cabeza lentamente -deseando romperme el cuello en el proceso por el amor de dios- para encontrarme con tres enojados Elric viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados. De inmediato contemplé la opción de huir, pero me encontrarían, es algo así como un sexto sentido Elric.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hijo?- preguntó mi padre muy serio.

-Ellos… son mis amigos- les respondí tímidamente. Envy también les veía con confusión aunque un poco de diversión también presente en sus facciones, Mustang muy serio, y Wrath, no me molesté en ver que hacia el niño, en realidad. Papá y mamá se miraron entre ellos y luego dejaron ver una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Edward… que maravilla, tan pronto y ya hiciste amiguitos! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- anunció mi madre, abalanzándose sobre mí (no sé cómo hizo para no tirarme su desayuno encima), abrazándome con fuerza. Envy retuvo la risa que quería salir de su boca, y yo me sonrojé muchísimo.

-Mamá… ya, por favor… mami… ¡mamita, suéltame!- le rogué, pero ella no parecía hacerme caso.

-Déjalo, Trisha, lo estas avergonzando frente a su amiguis- dijo papá como si me estuviera ayudando. Madre se alzó, dejándome espacio, se secó las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta, siendo seguida por papá y Alphonse, quién también aguantaba las ganas de no reír.

A veces pienso que Alphonse también actúa ser el Elric perfecto.

-Ni una palabra, escucharon- les dije a los sentados en mi mesa, quienes de pronto rompieron en carcajadas.

Oh, la humillación…

--

Una vez terminado el desayuno, nos separamos, Lust persiguiendo a Wrath que parecía en una sobredosis de azúcar, Mustang a hacer ejercicio por ahí, y Envy y yo caminamos sin rumbo por un rato, conversando de cosas idiotas. Como… qué cosas hacía, de dónde venía, cuántos años tenía, si era feliz… cosas bastante extrañas viniendo de un chico como él.

-Bueno… no hago mucho- le dije siguiendo el camino que recorría con mis ojos –más que nada me centro en estudiar para tener buenas notas y complacer a los Elric.

Envy rió un poco, entretenido.

-Vengo de Risembool, ya sabes, ese pueblillo escondido que nadie conoce… tengo quince años, y no sé si soy feliz… no me siento muy feliz, pero tengo una buena vida, así que, supongo que si, soy feliz.

-Qué confusión…- dijo Envy rodando los ojos.

-¿Tú?- le pregunte enseguida, interesado por conocer más sobre el sujetillo andrógino.

-Amh… yo vengo de por ahí en Central, con los pulmones jodidos obviamente por la contaminación…- me dijo jugando, luego continuó –tengo dieciséis y en definitiva no soy feliz… sólo cuando estoy lejos de Dante y sus estupideces… como por ejemplo ahora, pero sólo con estar en la misma habitación que ella, me da un ataque en el hígado. Se me sale la bilis hasta por las orejas, no te miento.

Procuré olvidar esa perturbadora imagen mental rápido, pero no me funcionó muy bien... ya sentía que el desayuno se rebelaba contra la digestión.

-¿Dante?- pregunté confundido, tratando de distraerme.

-Amh, la mujer que se hace llamar mi madre.

Sólo deje salir un diminuto 'oh' por respuesta, inseguro de que decir después.

Justo en ese momento llegamos a donde la alberca, que brillaba pacíficamente.

-Siempre venimos aquí en vacaciones. A Dante le gusta porque no hay demasiada gente… dice que puede disfrutar de la vida: sin obligaciones, sin preocupaciones, sin gente, y sin hijos.

Nos sentamos en los camastros esos extraños que siempre hay por ahí junto a las albercas.

Envy la ojeaba deseoso por algún motivo. Pero también se veía reaccio a querer entrar. Cuando volví a encontrarme con sus ojos me di cuenta de que tenían un color diferente al de antes, seguía teniendo prioridad el púrpura pero se veían algo más claros que el día anterior.

Y después reaccioné... podía ver sus ojos con demasiada claridad… lo cual era muy extraño. Y me di cuenta de que de nuevo estaba invadiendo el sujeto mi espacio personal.

-Emh…- dudé, haciéndome un poco hacia atrás.

-Tienes ojos extraños- dijo Envy sonriendo animado. Para de quien venía el comentario, no me molesté en replicar.

-Me gustan- me informó con una mirada un tanto rara, era como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo o algo parecido.

-Los tuyos son camaleónicos…- le dije finalmente, imitando una mueca de alguien muy sorprendido. Envy resopló juguetón.

-Un poco… ¡Estúpida agua, deja de llamarme!- se giró al agua y le dio una mirada de odio, me dio miedo preguntar así que simplemente me quedé callado.

Me tallé el ojo, el sueño haciendo estragos conmigo, Envy, que se dio cuenta de mi gesto, tenía una expresión de ternura en el rostro.

-Ven aquí- me dijo, haciendo la señal de que me acercara también con su mano. Indeciso y algo confundido me acerqué un poco. Envy al ver que no conseguiría que yo me acercara por mis propios medios, lo hizo él mismo.

Yo estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas de lado en el camastro, para ver al sujeto de frente, y él tenia las piernas extendidas, pero girando hacia donde yo estaba, y al acercarse para no perder el equilibrio puso una mano en mi camastro, casualmente quedando sobre mi propia mano.

-¿Huh?- pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados, una fuerza desconocida intentando cerrarlos de pronto.

Los dedos de su otra mano tocaron mi mejilla lentamente y luego se retrajo un poco.

-Había una pestaña…- murmuró, con una sonrisita coqueta.

Que yo sepa la gente no se tiene que acercar tanto para retirar una pestaña fuera de lugar. No que me estuviera quejando mucho ni nada.

La mano que estaba sobre la mía se movió un poco, en una extraña especie de caricia. Levanté mi otra mano temblorosa hasta su hombro.

-Pide un deseo- me murmuró después… en una voz aún más baja, por lo que tuve que acercarme otro poco para escucharle.

-Quiero… que… me…

-¡Pero a quién tenemos por aquí! Oh santos cielos…- dijo la voz alegre de alguien. Me giré hacia donde la voz y pude ver a Mustang con cara de sorprendido -¿Interrumpo?

-Naaaaaah, ¿de donde sacas esas cosas?- dijo Envy sarcástico, alejándose por completo de mí, recargándose en su camastro con las manos detrás de su cuello. Tardé unos segundos en volver a mi realidad, y después me sonrojé.

-Caray…- murmuré. Menos mal que había sido Mustang y no mi padre quien… un segundo… ¡Roy!

De inmediato dirigí mis ojos hacia él, creí que encontraría una mirada de asco y disgusto o algo similar, pero solo había una de desilusión, aunque también parecía querer reír.

-Como que huele a hormona…- dijo, y luego rompió en carcajadas, a lo que Envy casi le saca el dedo. Lo noté, tenía esa mirada de: "Si no fuera porque tengo demasiada flojera te sacaba hasta los dos dedos… qué va, te mandaba a buscarte un bambú para que te auto-violaras, caray. ¡Jódete!". Una mirada que yo ya domino, si se me permite aclarar. Ah, los Elric… y las cosas que me hacen perfeccionar.

Mustang notó la hostilidad de Envy.

-Digo, si quieren me voy…-musitó con algo de desdén fingido.

-No- dije de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que Envy decía 'sí' en tono aburrido. Nos miramos el uno al otro enviando dagas envenenadas a ver quien moría primero.

-Bueno… como sea, pueden hacer lo que estaban haciendo… de cualquier manera yo solo venía a nadar- explicó Mustang, después nos guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, alejándose unos metros de nosotros.

Se quitó tranquilamente la camiseta deportiva, se estiró, dejándonos ver todo su esplendor. Sin tocar el agua para ver como estaba de temperatura saltó dentro de ella, en una increíble demostración de masculinidad. Cuando salió, sacudió su cabeza, con lo que su cabello -que por cierto se veía increíble mojado- hizo una nubecita a su alrededor, juro que casi casi había brillitos rodeándole.

Para este momento supe que tenía la boca en el suelo, y que probablemente se me estaba saliendo la baba, y cuando logré apartar la vista para ver a Envy, me encontré con que él estaba en una situación similar, sólo que no tenía la bocota abierta como yo.

Mustang ni caso nos hacía, estaba muy en su rollo nadando por ahí como brocoli en salsa.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, tenía muchísimas ganas de meterme a nadar, y Envy que se las había estado viendo negras para no hacerlo desde antes, parecía a punto de correr y meterse.

Me odio por no haber pensado en ponerme el traje de baño ésta mañana.

Sin saberlo me encontré corriendo a mi cuarto, por dos simples razones, quería mi traje, y se me estaba haciendo difícil controlar mi cuerpo.

-¡OYE!- escuché un grito en las lejanías, y cuando me di vuelta pude ver a Envy corriendo para alcanzarme.

Le dejé que lo hiciera y después seguí caminando a mi habitación, aunque para este momento, creo que ya no pensaba hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Le permití al sujeto entrar en el cuarto, en el que no estaban mis padres ni Alphonse por alguna rara, muy rara razón.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en mi cama, respirando profundamente.

-Jodido Mustang… se estaba luciendo a propósito- dijo Envy ojeando un juego de cartas sobre una mesita que estaba por ahí.

No le respondí, pero la verdad estuve muy de acuerdo con él.

-Hey, ¿jugamos?- me preguntó con una sonrisa bastante, bastante seductiva. Parpadeé confundido, intentando no imaginar lo que estaba imaginando, y después de unos segundos, cuando él finalmente comprendió el por qué mi estado de _sonrojés_ extrema, comenzó a reír.

Recogió el juego de cartas Uno de la mesita y lo trajo hasta donde yo estaba.

- No, depravado, no es eso… ¿jugamos Uno?

Asentí rápidamente, suspirando hondamente, aliviado de saber a lo que se refería.

Me acosté boca abajo sobre la cama y Envy se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí, recargando sus codos sobre el borde de la misma. Barajó las cartas un par de veces y repartió siete a cada uno, dejando el bonche y la muestra en el centro.

No dijimos ni pío, demasiado concentrados en el juego. Después de unas cuantas rondas… lamentablemente perdí, y en el siguiente juego también. El bastardo sólo se burlaba de mí, haciendo todo un espectáculo de su tonta victoria, cantando y la fregada… por lo que en el último juego, el cual finalmente gané, decidí imitarlo.

-¡JÁ! ¡¡En tu cara, Envy!! ¿Quién la rulea? ¡¡Quién la ruleeeea!! No puedes ganarme ya, Envy, te di demasiada chance, pero ya… ¡ya!

-Sí, claro… como digas… _Chibi_.

-¿Chibi?- me enfurecí, mas vale que no fuera la clase de chibi que yo creía que era -¿a que mierda te refieres con _chibi_?

-Tú sabes a que… enanín- sonrisa de completa maldad de Envy- ¿Oi, chibi… por qué no hacemos mas interesante este juego, huh? Quien pierda, recibe un castigo…

Le miré con odio, ¿me retaba? Bastardo…

-Ya rugiste, león… nada de acobardarse si no nos gusta el castigo- le dije con los ojos casi en llamas. Envy sonrió diabólicamente y barajó las cartas de nuevo.

Di lo mejor de mí… y al final…

Lo logré…

¡Gané!

¡GANEEEEE!

-Ves, no puedes contra mí, ¡soy demasiado genial!- le dije la verdad, regocijándome en mi fabulosa victoria. Yo era demasiado pro para el tonto sujeto sexy.

Bien, eso no quedó como yo quería… solo sexy, sin el sujeto… ¡no, lo siento! ¡¡Al revés!!

Oh, rayos.

Envy parecía muy decepcionado de sí mismo y estaba muy serio. Pensé mucho en qué le pondría a hacer. Y mi rostro se iluminó de pronto… oh, sí…

- Vale inútil… es hora de tu perdición…

Nos pusimos de pie, uno frente al otro, y puse mi mejor pose de egocentrismo.

-Anda, al suelo, me alabas, besas el suelo hasta llegar a mis zapatos, los besas también y dices: 'Edward, eres demasiado genial para mí.'

-¿Eso qué?- me miró como quien mira a un idiota recién graduado de la academia de la idiotez.

-¡Hazlo!

Envy gruñó por lo bajo, se tiró de rodillas al suelo, hizo un par de alabanzas chafitas y burlonas, y claro, eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Nada, nada… ¡hazlas bien o no cuenta!- le regañé, Envy sólo apretó los puños y volvió a hacerlo, poniendo mas emoción, como si de verdad se la estuviera creyendo, y ante mi sorpresa, comenzó a besar el suelo. Había ya dado tres, y no pude resistirme, di un paso hacia atrás, aumentando las distancia a tres besos, más o menos.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?… ¡Eso no se vale!- gruñó enojado.

-¿Quién dice?

Me sacó el dedo y siguió con sus cosas en el suelo, estaba a punto de llegar, y di otro paso hacia atrás. Gruñó en frustración, dándose prisa, y yo seguí retrocediendo de a poco. Hasta que vi su cara de: voy a golpearte_ brutalmente _si das un paso más. Y dejé que terminara de llegar hasta mis zapatos, los besara y se levantara… pasándose la palma de la mano por la boca varias veces, con una expresión de asco. No pude evitar echarme a reír como imbécil.

Estaba tan divertido que hasta le perdoné lo de no reconocer mi genialidad muy superior a la suya.

En el siguiente juego, la desgracia apareció ante mí… y temblé ante la mirada de: "Ya valiste, chibi."

Ah, madre mía… estaba oficialmente jodido.

-Bien… ahora… quiero que bailes acá muy en tu rollo, tú sabes como, en esa silla, y ya que termines, vas a _gritar muy fuerte_: '¡Soy una puta!'…- dijo su sentencia, señalando una silla que pertenecía al juego de la mesita que estaba por ahí. Me dio un tic en el ojo y le miré sin creerle.

-Te lo mereces…

-Envy… no se bailar muy acá en mi rollo…- le dije sonrojado.

-Por eso es que será muy gracioso. ¡Ah, cómo desearía tener una cámara!

Carajo… estaba en problemas ahora…

Tembloroso caminé hasta la silla y la miré con odio. Le di vuelta para que quedara con el respaldo hacia donde Envy, quien me sonreía inocentemente.

Lo intenté, de verdad lo hice... pero era un fracaso, caray, era la primera vez que intentaba algo como aquello. No es como si mi pasatiempo favorito fuera bailar en sillas sensualmente todo el día.

Al final, con la cara ardiendo y las risas de Envy resonando en mis oídos me detuve y le di una mirada de odio.

-No estuvo mal… pero te falta algo.

Sonreí diabólicamente… una idea idiota iluminando mi mente.

-¡NO SOY NI LA MITAD DE PUTA QUE ENVY!- grité y después le di mi mejor miradita inocente. Pude ver el increíble cambio de satisfacción a furia total y se lanzó hacia mí con la firme intención de hacer que me retractara del comentario.

Antes de que pudiera golpearme, para mi suerte, llegaron mis padres con sus enormes sonrisas psicópatas… y Envy decidió que por su bien -y el de su casi inexistente sanidad mental-, lo mejor sería irse… Qué bueno, pues tenía la ligera impresión de que habría dolido. Mucho.

Hasta eso… no me la estaba pasando tan mal en las supuestas vacaciones familiares.

* * *

Reviews? :3


	3. Pasando vergüenzas con Los Elric

: D Soy tan bitch que publico una vez al año... por eso, creo que procederé a auto-defenestrarme... uxu!  
Pero todavía les quiero, mis amores :3!

;3; El problema es que aún me quieran a mí...

Anata Mo Watashi Mo Pocky, Anata Mo Watashi Mo Pocky, Anata Mo Watashi Mo Pocky!!

* * *

º·. He De Divertirme (O Morir En El Intento) .·º  
_LitheX (Blue Windy)_

Capitulo 3º: "Pasando vergüenzas con _Los Elric"_

A la mañana siguiente fui un chico muy listo, lo fui de verdad. Me levanté antes que todos los Elric, de nuevo, y después de bañarme, me preparé con el traje de baño —que extrañamente me quedaba algo grande—, para que no hubiera contratiempos en caso de que Roy quisiera nadar de nuevo... digo, que yo quisiera meterme a nadar… tal vez Envy se metería hoy finalmente, y entonces todo sería aún mejor.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la mejor mañana, ni nada que remotamente llegara a parecérsele, pues a mi familia se le ocurrió que esta vez _sí _tenían que arreglarse para ir a desayunar.

Se ducharon, vistieron, peinaron y acabaron viéndose muy monos, _casi_ como para no dar pena, pero para ese momento ya eran cerca de las once y media del día, y el desayuno incluido se servía hasta las diez y media.

Nos perdimos el desayuno.

-¡No se preocupen, Elrics, esto lo superaremos juntos!- Anunció mi padre solemnemente abrazando a mamá y Al que tenían ojos de estrellitas, viendo con respeto, y como idiotizados, a mi padre. Yo simplemente moví la cabeza de lado a lado decepcionado.

Me salí del cuarto justo cuando padre se iba a poner a contar una historia de aquella vez que fue de vacaciones con no-sé-quién y que ¡oh, desgracia! No escogieron el paquete con desayunos incluidos y blah blah. No quería enterarme de si había o no comido hongos todas las vacaciones… porque conociéndolo… no me habría sorprendido…  
Y claro que mucho menos quería hacer de mi conocimiento la monumental diarrea que le habría dado después de eso...

Contuve los escalofríos y anduve vagando por ahí un rato, intentando ver si había alguna posibilidad de que me alimentaran en el restaurante. Al no conseguir nada, derrotado y muriendo de hambre, seguí mi camino, dispuesto a ir a donde las piscinas a ver si ocurría un milagro o algo parecido.

Me senté en el mismo camastro en el que había estado sentado el día anterior, mirando de frente la alberca, deseando que fuera de caramelo… o estuviera rellena de pasta o algo igual de delicioso.

-Ay, qué asco… ¡se te sale la baba!

Volví la cabeza hacia donde la voz. Ahí estaba Envy de pie, vestido de manera similar al día anterior, con una sonrisa burlona y… un chocolate en su mano…

Me quedé mirando el dulce con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo que mi vida había sido resuelta. En menos de cinco minutos tuve listo mi plan de: Quitemos El Chocolate Al Lampiño.

-Eeeeenvy- dije con la voz mas melosa que pude proferir, copiando el tan conocido estilo de mi vecina Winry. Algo debía tener de ventaja presenciar sus caprichos.

Envy se quedó con cara de extrañado y se llevó el chocolate a la boca, dando un mordisco y masticando con calma. Parpadeé suplicante mirándolo a los ojos y al chocolate alternadamente, después de unos segundos él hizo lo mismo, pero de manera calculadora, como viendo cuanto provecho podía sacar de la situación.

-¿Quieres?- me preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, asentí con mi mejor mueca de perrito arrepentido. Envy me sonrió dulcemente, y le pasó la lengua por encima al dulce, saboreándolo en sobremanera.

-Mmmm, vieras qué bueno está… ¡yuumiii!

Se me hacía agua la boca, me relamí los labios estirando mi mano a donde el chocolate, que no fue retirado hasta el último segundo.

-Na na naaah- canturreó -Nada es de a gratis, compañero. ¿Qué me das a cambio?

Mordió otro trozo de chocolate, con cinismo. Ah, si no me compartía era capaz de sacarlo de su propia boca y…

¡Eso era!

Me relamí los labios de nuevo y me levanté lentamente, sin apartar mis ojos de los de Envy en ningún momento, de quien la sonrisa se desvanecía con cada movimiento que yo hacía, reemplazada con curiosidad y confusión.

Me paré muy cerca de él, ahora que lo veía así, él no era extremadamente alto ni nada, no sé de qué se burlaba. Me levanté en las puntas sólo un poco y pasé mi mano por su cuello, tomándolo de la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia mí. Ahora más que nada se veía sorprendido. Lo acerqué casi hasta que nuestras bocas se tocaron, y en el último segundo, cuando él ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados hice mi movimiento maestro y me arrojé sobre la mano que tenía el chocolate, y tomando desprevenido a su dueño, fui capaz de arrebatárselo.

-¡Oye, dame eso!- gritó dándose cuenta de la situación y arrojándose sobre mí, que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo mordisqueando el dulce.

Sin exagerar, me veía muy Gollum y su precioso (1)… mientras Envy luchaba por alcanzar el chocolate que mantenía lo más lejos de él que podía.

En eso estábamos, forcejeando, casi acostados en el suelo, cuando pude ver por un lado una sombra caminar y cuando menos me di cuenta el chocolate fue retirado de mi mano. Al levantar la vista, Envy y yo pudimos ver a Roy con una mirada de burla, y superioridad sobre todo. Enfurecidos fuimos al rescate del chocolate, que Mustang mantuvo en el aire y lejos de nosotros.

Sonreí para mí mismo, emocionadísimo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y no era mi técnica: 'Seduce al enemigo', si no la de: 'Trépatele encima'.

Ahora más que antes parecía Gollum...

-Hola…- dijo Lust quien llegó de pronto con Wrath. Mustang de inmediato dejó que yo tomara el chocolate, con lo que bajé de sobre él al instante, contrariado por el tan rotundo final del juego.

Tenía algo así como una ganas _tremendas_ de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a Lust.

Terminé de comer el chocolate antes de que a Wrath se le ocurriera atacarme, dado que tenía mucha pinta de querer hacerlo.

La muchacha se acercó a un camastro cercano y se quitó la blusa, debajo de ésta había un top de bikini negro que, dejando de lado el hecho de que la quería ver muerta, no pude evitar admirar lo bien que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura. Dejó la blusa sobre el camastro mientras yo divagaba en el pensamiento de que eventualmente podría volverme necrofílico.

Estaba en eso de quitarse el short, dándole show a Mustang —y mí, de pasada— cuando Wrath decidió que no le gustaba como el individuo de cabello negro se comía a su hermanita con los ojos.

Se colgó, literalmente, del largísimo cabello de Lust, casi cayendo ambos al suelo y después de burlarse se fue corriendo, siendo perseguido de inmediato por Lust que le maldecía en voz alta, después de volver a colocarse el short como era debido.

Al irse lo único que pudimos ver Mustang y yo fue…

_Bing, bang… bing, bang… y más bing, bang_…

Envy se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, ganando nuestra deteriorada atención. No puedo decir si estaba molesto por la manera en que mirábamos a su hermana… o por que estaba celoso… tal vez ambos…

-Emmmh… Sí, estooo, yo venía a nadar- se excusó Roy alejándose un poco de nosotros.

¡Pero que casualidad, yo también!

Sonreí maniacamente al más puro estilo Elric, acá con la mano temblorosa y todo el asunto y esperé a que el sujeto diera el cotidiano espectáculo, con brillos incluidos y todo.

No quería que se viera muy obvio, así que me senté pesadamente en el camastro detrás de mí, suspirando abatido. Envy me miraba con una ceja en alto y le sonreí algo apenado. Él lo dejó pasar con una mueca de desinterés.

-FullMetal, Envy… ¿Por qué no se meten?- preguntó Mustang mirándonos curioso, si eso era un invitación, aceptaba, y aceptaba de por vida.

Un segundo… ¿FullMetal? Me encogí de hombros después de unos segundos.

Me levanté de inmediato con una gran sonrisa, dispuesto a meterme al agua después de haberme quitado la camiseta, y en ese momento escuché a Envy quejarse, viendo el agua, indeciso.

-¿Vienes?- le pregunté caminando hacia el borde. Envy me miró y después pasó saliva preocupado -¿Le temes al agua o algo parecido?

-Emh… no…

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y nos sonrió, después se quitó la playera, permitiéndome verle sin una prenda más… lo cual resultó ser peculiarmente agradable, si es prudente que lo diga.

Mierda, qué me pasa que últimamente estoy tan… ¿raro?

Y gay...

Devolví la vista a la tarea a mano, que era meterme sin caer.

Trisha siempre dice que es peligroso, y después de caerme cuando era pequeño y romperme un brazo y una pierna, estoy de acuerdo. Pero ya superé el trauma, sólo que no quisiera que se repitiera…

Me senté en las baldosas y me acerqué así hasta que pude meter mis pies en el agua. Cuando levanté la vista Mustang y Envy tenían una expresión de confusión que bailaba en el borde de la risa. Refunfuñé para mi mismo metiendo más mis piernas en el agua que estaba demasiado fría para mi propio bien. Con mi ojo derecho retorciéndose volteé a ver a Mustang, que ni temblando estaba. Parecía ser la cosa mas normal del mundo, y esperaba a que me metiera por completo.

Lo cual debía ser pronto pues… hacía frío…

El cabello me caía encima de los hombros, cubriéndome un poco… menos mal que desde la mañana lo había dejado suelto…

Dice Trisha que se maltrata demasiado si lo mantienes atado cuando nadas.

¿Y desde cuándo carajos le hago demasiado caso a lo que Trisha diga?

Estaba absorto mis pensamientos cuando sentí un par de manos tibias tomar mis muñecas. Confundido clave la vista en el rostro de Mustang que tenía una expresión de maldad, con horror vi sus negras intenciones, pero no pude reaccionar suficientemente rápido.

En menos de dos segundos me vi sumergido en el agua, y me agarré a lo primero que pude, que casualmente fue el torso desnudo de Roy. Cuando salí y sentí de nuevo el aire ingresar a mis pulmones, me di cuenta de lo que hacía, y con un grito ahogado me alejé nadando hasta la orilla, ocultando mi cara sonrojada.

Apagué las risas de los otros dos cuando me sumergí de nuevo, para aplacar mi cabello hacia atrás, alejándolo de mi rostro.

Para este momento Envy ya había ido tranquilamente hasta las escaleras y se había metido sin complicación alguna. Se intentaba detener el cabello con una mano y nadar con la otra, lo cual se veía muy ridículo. Finalmente optó por dejarse el cabello, que libre hizo una gran cortina obscura a su alrededor. No comprendí como no se enredaba en ella.

-¿Saben?… ayer salté del trampolín- nos presumió Mustang señalando detrás de él una estructura que consistía de tres trampolines en tres diferentes niveles.

-¿En serio?- se burló Envy asegurándose de no sumergir demasiado la cabeza en el agua, no se por qué, y no quise preguntar.

-Uh-hu, y no de cualquier trampolín, verán, si no de _ese_ trampolín- dijo a continuación señalando el más alto de todos, que se veía imponente. Emití un pequeño silbido mirando desde la base hasta la punta del mismo… debió ser escalofriante.

-Porque, desde luego, yo no soy ningún marica asustadizo- aclaró, ganándose una risa de Envy. Me miraron fríamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté ingenuo, aún manteniéndome a flote gracias a la bardita de la cual me agarraba, ahorrándome el trabajo de tener que nadar… pues… apenas lograba tocar el suelo.

Qué pena…

-¿Te atreves, FullMetal?

Pasé saliva, nervioso. Quizá no sería tan malo… y entonces Envy sería el marica y no yo. Tal vez desde arriba no se viera tan escalofriante.

De acuerdo, me equivoqué, lo admito, se veía mucho peor desde aquí arriba… después de todo creo que no tengo el trauma superado, sentía que caería en cualquier momento, me rompería todo, después resbalaría al agua y me ahogaría.

Pero ya había subido, y sentía que declararme asustado en este punto era peor que no haberlo hecho del todo.

Respiré hondo, me tapé la nariz, y di el paso definitivo, mientras caía lo único en que pensaba era… "¿Qué mierda haces Edward Elric?"

Cuando caí, me sumergí yo no sé qué tanto, y entre que daba vueltas abajo y las burbujas y todo, me desoriente increíblemente. Después de unos segundos logré salir y respiré aceleradamente, luchando por mantenerme a flote.

Lo había logrado.

¡Me sentía tan libre ahora!

Un momento… esto era demasiado libre…

Vi con horror a mi traje de baño huyendo de mí a unos metros de distancia. Asustado me abalancé hacia él, pero hay una cosa curiosa que siempre sucede en las albercas: Casualmente cada vez se aleja más lejos el objeto si nadas por alcanzarle.  
Cuando casi lo tenía a mi alcance, fue sacado del agua y mantenido en el aire por un bastante entretenido Envy, que se reía descaradamente.

Extraño, no recuerdo haber escuchado risas, aunque ahora que lo notaba, Roy también reía con potencia. Debió ser el susto.

Es la última vez que me pongo un traje de baño que me quede algo grande.

Con el rostro ardiendo, ocultándome como podía y al mismo tiempo intentado no hundirme, traté de quitarle la dichosa prenda, sólo para quedar como un idiota cuando me la saco de alcance como si jugara con un perrito.

-¡Dámelooo!- lloriqueé _maricamente_, de nuevo tratando de obtener de regreso mi traje.

-Na-ah… ya me debes dos, peque… el chocolate y tu comentario inteligente de ayer, sin contar ese truco tan sucio para distraerme. Opino que mereces un castigo… ¿Qué dices, Mustang?

-Completamente de acuerdo…

Maldije en voz baja.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres?- me dejé vencer, sintiéndome más nervioso con cada segundo.

-_Enséñanos_…- dictó la sentencia, con una mirada de la más pura maldad. De inmediato el color rojo que de por si ya era potente en mi cara, se incremento más. No se refería a que _les enseñara_ _eso_… ¿o sí?

Al ver mi expresión simplemente sonrió con suficiencia, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-¡NO! ¡Ni madres!- grité indignado, después miré a Roy, que parecía bastante divertido con la situación y muy lejos de querer detenerla. Maldito pervertido.

-Entonces creo que tengo traje de baño nuevo…

-Envy… por favor… otra cosa- le pedí, pisoteando mi orgullo yo mismo.

-Bueeeeno, si tan cooperativo- se mordió los labios en modo de niñita avergonzada, y extrañamente el gesto le resultó. Concluí que se veía bastante tierno —entiéndase violable—, y que seguramente haría lo que me pidiera sin chistar. –¿Por qué no intentas quitármelo como me quitaste el chocolate?

Mustang levantó una ceja con esto, con lo que deduje que no tenía idea de lo que eso implicaba. ¿Y si se asustaba?

Ya nos había visto medios raros el día anterior, y no se había quedado muy afectado, tal vez ni le importase.

Además, ¡no era como si fuera a dejar pasar semejante oportunidad!… emh... _sí_… de recuperar mi traje, digo…

Use mi mejor mirada felina, y me acerqué un poco más, no que estuviera muy lejos, claro. Me apoyé en sus hombros para no tener que sumergirme más allá de la mandíbula y escurrí mi pierna por entre las suyas.

Delineé mi dedo por el hombro del brazo en el que sostenía mi traje de baño, observé mis acciones con mirada coqueta y devolví la vista al rostro de Envy, quien ya no tenía mucha cara de burla.

Dejó suelto el traje, que se hundió más, y lo atrapó con su pie, llevándolo al fondo, evitando que se lo quitara de las manos, y que para quitárselo tuviera que sumergirme, pero en ese lapso podría moverlo de lugar haciéndome muy difícil el recuperarlo. Desistí de la idea de quitárselo por fuerza.

Lo_ necesitaba_ de vuelta.

Tenía que hacerlo… o explicarle a mis padres por qué no tenía traje de baño… y creo que no les gustaría mucho la idea de que me hubiera arrojado del trampolín.

Suspiré, regresando mi dedo por el brazo de Envy hasta su cuello. Me acerqué hasta su oreja.

-¿Me lo devuelves, por favor?- le dije con voz suave, asegurándome de que sintiera mi aliento. Sentí como movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

Entonces, tendría que _hacerlo_… mierda… empezaba a comportarme como mujer barata… y eso no era bueno en absoluto. Ah, cómo se burlarían de mi después por esto…

¿Y si llegaban mis padres de pronto?

Con ese pensamiento en mente pasé mi lengua por sobre la oreja de Envy, ganándome un pequeño escalofrío por su parte, sonreí complacido, haciéndolo de nuevo.

Aparté con mi mano el cabello húmedo que se pegaba un poco en su cuello, que apenas sobresalía del agua.

Le pasé la lengua por encima, cada vez manteniendo mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo. Sentí la vibración en su garganta de un sonido ahogado.

Con dos dedos empujé su cabeza hacia atrás por la barbilla, dejándome mas piel libre… en la que dejé pequeños besos, mordiditas y caricias con mi lengua. Las vibraciones en su garganta eran más comunes ahora.

-¿Me lo das… por favor?- le dije en un susurro contra su garganta. De nuevo la respuesta fue negativa.

Le permití que regresara su cabeza. Había una diminuta casi imperceptible sonrisa en su boca rosada. Me mordí los labios, inseguro de si debería o no.

Di una rápida mirada a mi alrededor. Estábamos solos… sin contar a Mustang que estaba entretenidísimo mirándonos con una sonrisa tonta. De verdad era un pervertido. Y además pedófilo.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, los rodé y volví la vista a donde Envy que había ahora deslizado sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome involuntariamente a sentir todo lo que era él.

Me sonrojé y me negué a mirarlo a los ojos. Hasta ese momento noté que mis dedos seguían dibujando patrones sin forma el los hombros de Envy.

Me mordí los labios una vez más y tomé una decisión.

Ya no había marcha atrás…

Levanté un poco mi cara y le di una última mirada dudosa.

Después presione mis labios contra los suyos tímidamente. Profundizando el contacto lentamente, sin prisas… aunque debía apurarme, ¿y si llegaban mis padres?

_Wow_… qué digo _wow_, es más como un: _**¡WOOOOW!**_

Envy no era ningún principiante en esto.

Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, haciéndome más fácil mantenerme a su nivel. Con mi pie, casi inconscientemente acaricié su pierna lentamente, con mi muslo haciendo una cosa totalmente diferente a Envy, que hizo otro sonido extraño, el cual quedó ahogado.

Deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca… ahora la noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor casi perdida, demasiado concentrado en ganar la batalla contra la lengua de Envy.

Pude sentir una de sus manos ir más allá de mi cintura, pero no me molesté en decirle nada… no que pudiera de cualquier manera. Creo que simplemente emití un sonido de placer.

Las cosas cada vez se ponían mas interesantes, y el frió que tenía había desaparecido por completo.

-Emh… chicos… creo que se les esta yendo de las manos. Recuerden que esto es un lugar público- dijo la voz de Mustang… que se oía algo… ¿molesto?

Pero le ignoramos, seguíamos acá en lo nuestro, en medio de lo que podría llegar a ser un increíble faje… ¡Mwahaha nunca había echo esto en una alberca! ¡Que emoción!

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Edward, son tus padres!

¡_QUÉ_!

Me separé de Envy de inmediato, volteando asustado en todas direcciones.

Luego Mustang estalló en risas.

Le fulminé con la mirada, después de comprobar que _los mencionados_ no estaban en los alrededores.

Sin pensarlo volteé a ver a Envy, quien parpadeaba con velocidad intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tenía los labios brillantes… ¡y no podía creer que hacia sólo unos segundos ellos habían sido míos!

Me relamí inconscientemente, y luego recordé que seguía sin traje de baño, lo cual en definitiva ya no era en absoluto conveniente.

No que lo hubiera sido desde un principio.

-¡Ya dámelo, inútil!- le dije a Envy, intentando luchar contra el sonrojo que quería volver a mi rostro.

El sujeto sonrió malignamente, pero con su pie guió mi prenda hasta su mano y después me la arrojó… dándome de lleno en la cara…

Con las cejas fruncidas, y reprimiendo el impulso de ir a ahorcar al estúpido de Envy, recogí mi ropa.

De prisa me la puse, luchando por no sumergirme demasiado en el agua, y solo cuando estuvo bien asegurada en su lugar, pude comenzar a respirar normalmente… y el agua fría de la alberca me hacia bien… ahora todo era excelente.

-¡Edward… mis padres ya encontraron un lugar donde ir a almorzar!- dijo Alphonse, quien llegó corriendo de pronto.

Ah, cielos… qué suerte, un poco más y me veía en plena acción con otro sujeto en una alberca, lo cual creo que no habría sido exactamente bueno. (1.5)

Esperé unos segundos más, nadando por ahí, volviendo a la normalidad, antes de decidir salirme, usando las escaleras. Afuera mi hermano me pasó una toalla (que no se de donde sacó) y me fui, mirando a los otros dos que tenían miradas inocentitas, mientras seguían nadando por ahí.

Intenté no pensar en lo que podía ocurrir mientras yo me iba… ¿Qué tal y Mustang también era medio raro?

NOOO, no quería irme… qué tal si…

Aquí me imagino a Mustang y Envy muy prendidos en una alberca… ¡y yo comiendo con los Elric en no-se-dónde-diablos!

NOOOOO

Aunque si yo estuviera en medio de ambos, así siendo el centro de atención de sus caricias… entonces no estaría nada mal.

Basta Edward, no mas pensamientos así mientras estés con tus padres, pueden ocurrir accidentes.

---

Ya me había atragantado tres veces… e iba por la cuarta. Los Elric me miraban preocupados toser sin control, golpeándome el pecho, con la cara roja y casi escupiendo mis pulmones en el proceso.

No podía evitarlo, justo cuando pasaba la comida me venía a la mente una imagen poco saludable de Envy _ukescamente_ sonrojado… siendo acosado por el _potente_ de Mustang.

Y yo seguía a unos quince minutos del hotel, en un restaurante fortuito comiendo no-sé-qué-cosa-seca que se me atoraba en la garganta con precisión cronológica. Era exactamente cada cinco minutos, y para ese entonces los Elric ya estaba preparados para ver si la cosa se ponía fea y tenían que llevarme al hospital o sólo verme y esperar a que dejara de toser con manía.

Hasta que decidieron que lo mejor sería quitarme la comida… y simplemente dejarme babeando en el plato, viéndolos a ellos saciando su gran apetito Elric.

Lo peor es que no volvimos después de eso al hotel, anduvimos ahí vagando por la ciudad desconocida, como renombrados turistas, en especial los Elric que ni intento hacían por parecer un poco más locales.

Naaaaah, allá iban ellos, con shorts, sandalias, gorras, lentes de sol, bloqueador mal puesto, una cámara en el cuello de mi padre y tomándose fotos hasta junto al bote de basura de la esquina —en las que me obligaban a posar… claro que con una cara de fastidio, pero una foto con todos era una foto con todos. Me cae que hasta asustaban a los inocentes transeúntes a los que pedían el favor de tomarnos fotos.

Creo que se equivocaron, pues realmente yo no veía una playa por ningún lado, y traían el perfecto atuendo para ir a playear, simplemente les faltaba traer llantas inflables en la cintura y estaban listos.

Todo el tiempo me estuve preguntando… que mierda estaba ocurriendo con MIS chicos…

MIOOOOS!!

_((TBC))_

* * *

¡-**EX-TRA**-!

Mustang y Envy vieron a Edward desaparecer por aquella puerta extraña que señalaba el inicio de la zona de la alberca aparentando calma absoluta. Su sonrisa sólo se amplió cuando él les dio la última mirada desconfiado, sin querer, al parecer, irse justo en ese momento.

Cuando se hubo ido, ambos estallaron en carcajadas, que probablemente fueron escuchadas por el rubio molesto.

Entonces Mustang decidió aclarar finalmente su duda.

-Oye, Envy…- tono de seriedad absoluta, sacando a Envy de onda -¿Por qué no quieres mojarte la cabeza?

-¿Huh?- desentendimiento total.

-¿No quieres que se meta el agua por el agujero que hay en ella?

- ¬¬ Cállate… estúpido pervertido.

-Hahaha, mira _quién_ lo dice, el que estaba medio violándose a Edward aquí hace unos minutos.

-Y tú que veías con tanto interés y la baba de fuera, ¿se te antojó, no?- preguntó Envy con cinismo. Mustang sonrió sin vergüenza.

-¿Y besa bien?

-Ah, a que te gustaría saberlo... Te diría que lo probaras tú mismo, pero... lamentablemente soy posesivo, y eso te convertiría en un pedófilo. Aunque de seguro las ganas no te faltan.

-¿Por qué no quieres mojarte la cabeza?- repitió sin refutar el último comentario. Envy se encogió de hombros alejándose de Mustang quien se acercaba con una negra intención muy clara en sus facciones.

Antes que el de cabello largo pudiera escapar se encontró siendo controlado por un par de fuertes manos, que le fueron arrastrando consigo hasta la parte algo mas profunda de la alberca.

Sin problemas, Roy le mantuvo bajo control hasta que estuvo seguro de que podía llevar a cabo su plan.

-Bueno, ahora procederemos a sumergirnos.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! No nos sumergiremos, ¿me escuchas?

-Clarooo…

Unos segundos después Envy salió a la superficie, y a ciegas se alejó hasta que pudo tocar de nuevo el suelo con sus pies descalzos.

Tenía mucha pinta de Samara Morgan (2), con todo el pelo negro mojado en la cara y la mirada de asesino en serie, aunque tosiendo. Se apartó el cabello de la cara, abriendo las largas cortinas desde la mitad, dándose vuelta para fulminar a Mustang con la mirada.

-Ay Dios mío… O0O!- el susodicho se quedó con la boca abierta –Envy… no nada más parecías… de hecho…

¡_**Eres**_ una niña!

(_Sí, está demasiado estúpido. Sorry... uxu_)

* * *

(1) De El señor de los Anillos

(1.5) No shit, Sherlock! (Ya, nada que ver, lo siento. Es que Edward a veces no piensa xDDD)

(2) De El Aro

* * *

Bueno, regresé de otra de esas reuniones familiares en hoteluchos chistosones que dieron nacimiento a la idea de este fic, y casualmente también me inspiraron para actualizar.

Es demasiado genial poner a los Elric como un montón de anormaletes y al amargado de Ed que no quiere seguirles el rollo xD  
Los amo tanto ;w;!

Descuiden… no va a haber Envy X Roy aunke eso haya parecido… porque es demasiado crack incluso para mí… y realmente creo que es un lugar al que prefiero no ir… xD todavía conservo _un poquito_ de mi sanidad mental, ustedes saben…

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
